Proyecto sin título
by VocaloidNoAiko
Summary: ¡ONE-SHOT! Un trabajo que me pidieron que subiera xD Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en un hecho real, los personajes y la trama si son invenciones mías e.e


¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLI! Les vengo con esto, que es mi calificación de historia xD. Pues, la miss me dijo que estaba triste (en lo personal, no se me hizo tanto, pues he leido tragedias más fuertes) y se lo mostré a unas cuantas personas más. Aquí está porque 2 de mis amigas me pidieron que lo subiera.  
Pues esta historia es mia, mia de mi (?. La categoría nada que ver, sólo que me pidieron una para poder subir el "fic" y yo así como de:** " pondrá categoría su abuela"** :3

Ah, si, tuve que cortarlo al final (con estilo [?.) porque ya eran las 7 de la noche y que pereza seguir haciendo eso =3=. Disfruten y cualquier comentario, sugerencia, amenaza de cataclismo (? son bienvenidas .w.

* * *

"¿Dios eligió a estas personas para impartir su palabra? Bah, no son más que unos mentirosos, usurpadores blasfemos. Lo único que quieren es dinero y bienes, no rigen conforme a la palabra de Dios. O, ¿Él querría que esto pasara? No creo que le guste ver como un grupo de personas roban a su propio prójimo. Matan a los seguidores de la justicia, a gente con familia, con hambre de salir de esta farsa, de que toda esta mentira finalice. "

Estos pensamientos surcaban la mente de un joven, aproximadamente de 24 años de edad. La tez, clara, llena de cicatrices y marcas de látigo, los ojos se veían de un verde apagado, el cabello, antes tan oscuro como el cielo nocturno, y tan brillante como las alas de un cuervo, se encontraba desaliñado y graso. Tenía los ojos dirigidos hacia el cielo, y en sus labios se dibujaba una socarrona sonrisa.

- _¡Deum laudabant et glorificabant et providere digneris omnia reliqua vastum carminibus, destruentur, et redacti ad nihilum decidit, ita assequendum corpus earum, liber est ab omnibus malis affligere!- _se escuchó gritar una única voz en aquella plaza, seguida de una furiosa y asustada multitud:

_-_ _Paenitet! Paenitet!_

Su patética vida pasó frente a él, ironías del destino… Dios no es real, es un invento de la sociedad. ¿Por qué no estaba ahí para ayudarle? ¡Había sido bueno! ¡Había seguido su palabra lo mejor que le fue posible! ¿Estaban las personas acaso condenadas, independientemente de sus acciones?

-¡LUCIUS! –se escuchó un ronco grito entre la aglomerada multitud, una voz que le sacó del trance en que se encontraba: dulce, fuerte, y cargada de impotencia, se abría paso entre los presentes mediante empujones.

Ahí estaban como la primera vez, y muchas ocasiones anteriores, mirando uno a los ojos de otro; ¡tenían tanto que decirse, que expresar! Sus miradas estaban haciéndolo por ellos. La joven frente a él, tenía los ojos y las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas, no dejaba de oprimir entre sus finas y delicadas manos los pliegues de la capa que le cubría la cabeza, la espalda y parte del pecho.  
Extrañamente, la sonrisa que anteriormente surcaba los labios del joven, volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez de una forma más melancólica y dulce, reconfortante para la dama, diría uno. Pero la verdad era que esa sonrisa, sólo destrozaba más el alma de ambos.

Lucius no se arrepentía por nada de lo que le estaba sucediendo. De no ser por esa rebelión, su camino y el de la muchacha nunca se hubieran entrelazado. Quizá… Quizá no en mucho tiempo, podrían volver a retomar el curso, unir por siempre sus destinos. Si de algo estaba seguro, era que el hilo rojo que los unía podía estirarse, enredarse e incluso romperse, pero siempre se enmendaría.

* * *

Por auges del destino, había pasado de estar en la ruina, a pertenecer a una de las familias más poderosas de la Europa Medieval. Los _Fugger._

Aunque bien, no consistía en una pieza importante en el árbol genealógico ni en la historia que relatan en los libros, cabe mencionar que uno de los mecenas, de nombre Johann Jacob Fugger, en uno de sus rutinarios viajes de negocios, vio a un pequeño niño de unos 7 años tirado en medio de la calle. Nadie hacía nada por ayudarle, lo que le lleno de rabia interna contra la maldita y podrida sociedad.

Le llevó al castillo, y ahí le hizo mayordomo y compañero de juegos de sus 19 hijos, quienes lo trataron con cariño como si se tratara de su nuevo hermanito menor. El pequeño, que anteriormente no tenía nombre, fue bautizado como Lucius, que le quedaba bien pese a sus finas facciones.

* * *

-¿Escuchaste los rumores?-preguntó despreocupado Viktor a Lucius al comer una manzana. Era el quinto hijo de mayor a menor, del primer matrimonio de su padre, Úrsula Von Harrach.

-Se hablan muchas cosas hoy en día.

-El de un tal Lutero, que armó un escándalo en contra de la Iglesia y el Papa hace unos días.

Lucius de la nada, giró la cabeza mostrándose interesado por la repentina aclaración.-No… ¿Qué hay con ese?

-Se supone que pegó en la puerta de la catedral de su ciudad un pergamino muy grande. En él venían varias cosas sacadas de la biblia que exponían a la iglesia, según las chicas del burdel…

-…

- Eh… ¿Lucius?

-…

-¡Lucius!

El muchacho de cabello color ébano abrió un poco más los párpados, volteando a ver a su compañero con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.- Lo lamento, me distraje con algo…

-No te angusties, volvamos a casa, que la torre ya va a marcar la hora en la que papá regrese-. Le propuso el mayor de los dos con una sonrisa. Y así fue como ambos, volvieron al castillo. Una enorme fortaleza con varias torretas y tallados en piedra, jardines amplios y una que otra fuentecilla por ahí. Una vez dentro, Lucius subió las escaleras como caballo desbocado, dispuesto a llegar al estudio. Tenía algunas cosas por aclarar.

El muchacho había pasado 11 años entre libros, éstos, le habían formado, cultivado e impartido valores. Uno de los libros que Lucius más leía era, además de filosofía grecorromana, era la biblia.  
Después de todo, no estaba tan equivocado respecto a la corrupción y engaños de los que la Iglesia era protagonista. Imagínese usted, estimado lector, a Dios pidiendo dinero a cambio del perdón de los pecados. Eso para Lucius era una completa farsa, la Iglesia cegaba por completo a los hombres, sometiéndolos bajo una (en su totalidad) falsa doctrina.

Los siguientes días y meses, Lucius estuvo al pendiente de los últimos acontecimientos y revueltas ocasionadas por la Iglesia y los que se hacían llamar "Protestantes". Tenía un arduo deseo de unirse a los últimos, de hacer cumplir la ley divina, aunque fuese cometiendo vandalismo. Él, y muchas otras personas que comenzaban a hacerse notar en todos los rincones de Augsburgo, y seguramente de Europa, querían dar fin a la tiranía de Paulo III, de los obispos y de los arzobispos, que decían cumplir todos los mandatos y deseos del creador.

Ya varias veces se había visto involucrado junto con Viktor, Matthias, Sigmund y la mayor, Eleonora, en varias revueltas en las que se enfrentaban los protestantes contra los religiosos.  
En el último de esos enfrentamientos, una piedra salió volando y asestó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Sigmund, abriéndole una herida profunda. Pese a esto, los hermanos se vieron obligados a abandonar sin que alguien los viese, llevándose entre los 3 a Sigmund.

Lucius, sin haberse enterado de lo que le pasó a Sigmund, siguió protestando a todo pulmón, devolviendo golpes a empujones. Fue en eso, que la puerta del convento, en donde fuera se desarrollaba todo aquel desorden se abrió. De la puerta, salió una mujer de edad avanzada a poner orden, seguramente la patriarca.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué es todo esto, qué motivos tienen para atacarnos a nosotras?

Algunas novicias, todas ellas jóvenes se asomaron por la puerta de lo que parecía ser un conservatorio o un monasterio para poder cotillear, muchas de ellas eran bastante hermosas, llamando la atención de algunos muchachos que participaron en el conflicto, entre ellos Lucius, quien había puesto su mirada específicamente en una chica, como de 15 o 16; de ojos grises que reflejaban inocencia y pureza, además de confusión, el cabello era rubio y amarrado en una coleta, algunos mechones rizados colgaban por su frente. Sus facciones, delicadas y finas.

"Un bello ángel". Pensó Lucius.

La joven dirigió la mirada hacia donde él estaba, los orbes de ambos se cruzaron, sin apartarse durante todo el tiempo en que la patriarca intentaba apaciguar el coraje en los protestantes, haciéndoles ver que ellas no tenían nada que ver con el Vaticano ni la iglesia, y que al contrario, impartían sus leyes y valores aparte, basados en la biblia. Aclarado ya esto, el representante, por decirlo así, del conflicto pidió una disculpa y se retiró, habiendo hecho una reverencia a modo de arrepentimiento, muchos le siguieron, algunos a regañadientes.  
Lucius permaneció con la mirada fija en la muchacha, quien a su vez también lo hacía, sus ojos denotaban leve ingenuidad. La puerta fue lo que les impidió seguir viéndose, pues una vez los protestantes estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados del monasterio, la patriarca cerró la puerta del conservatorio.

* * *

Los siguientes días, meses, y años, Lucius y la chica, de nombre Lilith, estuvieron teniendo encuentros muy breves y a escondidas, puesto que al ser la ella una novicia, no se le estaba permitido dar su cariño a alguien más que no fuese Dios.

Aunque cortos y escasos, los encuentros les servían para profesarse el cariño que se tenían. Lucius al ser ya un hombre con principios, nunca le rogó a Lilith por un solo beso o una demostración de afecto que fuera más allá de un cálido abrazo o una caricia en la mejilla, ya que respetaba el camino que la menor había elegido.

Ya por esas épocas, se hacía pública la traición hacia el emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano, Carlos V, engañado con fines políticos y nombrado Hereje. La búsqueda de Martín Lutero y uno de los movimientos contra-reforma de la iglesia.

Lucius de 24 años, había sido capturado.

* * *

Uno, cincuenta, cien. Cien azotes recibió, las colas del látigo estaban remojadas en yodo y sal, abriéndole la piel de la espalda. Afortunadamente, no decidieron otro castigo para él, unos cuantos habían sido condenados a la rueda o al aplasta-cabezas.  
Luego de varios días sin comer, estando encerrado en una celda y con cadenas limitando su traslado, Lucius se puso a pensar:  
_"Hoy era la ceremonia de Lilith… ¿Cómo se la estará pasando? Recuerdo que me había dicho algo sobre una pequeña fiesta que le harían sus padres en su honor. Maldición… Ella me había hecho el honor de invitarme, y ni siquiera luzco presentable, no tengo regalo para ella, puede que una cadenita sea suficiente."_ La mente de Lucius estaba comenzando a perder la cordura, parecía que el lugar en donde estaba, y el por qué eran desconocidos para él. Un guardia llegó y arrastró al peliazabache hacia afuera. Como una parodia, le montaron una cruz hecha de paja y madera húmeda a la espalda, le hicieron caminar hacia la plaza principal junto con otros 6 condenados más.

Ahora, cierto calor se hacía presente en las plantas de los pies del antes gallardo joven. A medida que los segundos pasaban, el calor se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Pasados no más de 10 minutos, espantosos gritos de agonía se alzaban en la plaza, los y las protestantes, tachados de herejes estaban siendo quemados vivos en hogueras.

* * *

Lilith, al enterarse del movimiento anti-reforma, y que unos protestantes fueron capturados en una de las regiones de Augsburgo, tomó la capa de su padre y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la plaza. El cielo estaba rojo y cubierto de cenizas, se alcanzaba a escuchar a gran distancia los horribles gritos que manaban de las bocas de los supuestos herejes.

Cuando llegó, se abrió paso entre la multitud para corroborar que, en efecto, uno de los que estaba ahí era Lucius. Verle ahí fue el sentimiento más horrible que alguien podía experimentar; como si le encajaran justo en el pecho una daga con la hoja bañada en ácido.

- _¡Deum laudabant et glorificabant et providere digneris omnia reliqua vastum carminibus, destruentur, et redacti ad nihilum decidit, ita assequendum corpus earum, liber est ab omnibus malis affligere!_

_-_ _Paenitet! Paenitet!_

Con un nudo en la garganta, y lágrimas brotando de sus ojos a cantidades exageradas, la joven soltó un ronco grito, cargado de rabia e impotencia:-¡LUCIUS!

Al contrario de los demás, Lucius no gritaba, no parecía sentir dolor alguno, había perdido la cordura, no sufría. El aludido alzó la mirada para dedicar una última sonrisa a la dama que le hubo robado el corazón, a la cual su alma le pertenecía.  
En ese preciso instante, las llamas se intensificaron aumentando su tamaño, cubrieron por completo el cuerpo del muchacho, quien ya no sentía nada, absolutamente nada. Había dejado este mundo sin siquiera el fuego comenzara a calcinar sus pies.

* * *

Y se preguntarán; ¿qué pasó con ella? ¿Encontró el amor en otra persona, se olvidó de Lucius?

Ella, impulsada por la rabia y sin pensar las cosas dos veces, se unió a los protestantes a pesar de su voto de castidad (O para lo que cursó el noviciado). Fue acusada de brujería, satanismo y condenada a la horca.

Estaba irremediablemente feliz, la locura se había apropiado de cada fibra de su ser. La desnudaron frente a todo el pueblo, dejando ver sus marcados huesos, producto de días sin comer. ¡Por fin! Después de 2 años de completo sufrimiento, sin motivo para vivir, volvería a unirse con Lucius en el infierno. Moriría humillada de la misma manera que él, si no era que más.

Lo último que sintió fue a la cuerda tensarse, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de arrepentirse de sus pecados para obtener el perdón de Dios, aunque no estaba completamente arrepentida, había muerto siendo consciente de la buena acción que había hecho, en contra de la injusticia, en contra de sus votos y de cualquier moral absurda de la iglesia.


End file.
